My daddy loved me
by momo167
Summary: Do you know what it is like to lose a loved one? To get weird glares from people all around you like your a monster? To have to live up to your uncles expectations. Do you now how hard it is to keep on dreaming and moving forward? Not having your family members around you because they all died...with you. Do you know how hard it is being innocent and having innocents? I'm not Allen


A small girl with shoulder length bright red hair stood in front of a bloody body. The body was a man with a top hat on he had red hair and glasses. His hair was kind of long and slicked back. He was wearing a black over coat with a white shirt under it and a black lace bow around the collar of his shirt, he also wore black dress pants. The girl stood in front of the man with red puffy eyes from crying. Her red hair was tied up in a big black bow. The girl also had a weird scare under her right eye it look like a light reddish pink crown. She was wearing a black dress plain and simple all it had was a white bow on her chest. She also wore long black gloves that went up to her elbows.

The little kept on cry as she look at the man wiping tear from her eyes while saying 'daddy! Daddy! Don't go daddy. 'The man and his daughter where on their way back from the cemetery. They were visiting the man's wife and the girl's mom. Her mom was giving birth to the child but only got to holder for five minutes in private. When the dad came in he saw the girl had the crown under her eye and the mom was dead. On their way back from the cemetery after visiting the mom there was an accident. It was cold that night in England and it was snowing and icy there carriage went out of control and the side hit of the carriage hit a lamp post. In the carriage the girl saw it all play out. One minute she was happy smiling and the next she saw them spinning and then her dad hug her titer then the girl could ever image was possible. It all went black, she woke up outside surrounded by people. The girl crawled out from underneath her dad to see that he was impaled in the back with a piece of the carriage. She started to shake the man vigorously saying 'daddy open your eyes!' the man open his almost dead eyes and said "Alice Cross I love you, don't stop your dreaming and move forward." The man closed his eyes and died.

Time skip

The girl now known as Alice Cross was grieving and crying at her dad's grave that was next to her moms. The moon was full and it seem to mock the girl because she was no longer hole her dad and mom were now gone. A creepy man entered the seen with a trademarked smile and said 'did that digestible God take away your poor Daddy.' Alice was frighten at the sight of the fat man with a top hat and said with a stutter 'wh-who are you?' "You can call me The Millennium Earl" said the fat man. "why are you hear" Alice said with a sob The fat man said "I am here to bring you dad back all you have to do is yell out your daddy's name" "uh… JUDAH CROSS!" Alice yelled with hope. There was a flash of lighting and it struck a metal skeleton. It move it's metal blade hand and said "A-a-Alice you have made me into an akuma ahh" "now Judah Cross KILL YOUR DAUGHTER AND WEAR HER SKIN AS YOUR OWN!" said the Earl "Ahh Alice I curse you I CURSE YOU!" The father slashed Alice bellow here left eye. Alice fell on the ground holding her left eye with her right hand when her left forearm turned into a silver claw. Her arm started to move on its own and it ripped Judah in one might swipe. "Thank you Alice.. I love y…" And Judah died for a second time.

A man came out from behind the trees when the Earl left. The man had long bright red hair like the colour Alice's hair use to be. The man had a half mask on the left side of his face. He was dress in a long black coat with gold lining. He was wearing a big black hat with a big gold golem on it. The man known as general cross said "Oh my, what have you gotten yourself into my beautiful niece." Alice's hair colour has changed from a scarlet red to midnight jet black. After the blood cleared rom Alice's face, bellow here eye there was a solid pinkish red star under her left eye.

When the first thing saw was a head of long red hair and a white half mask. "Uncle Marian!" said Alice as she jumped into her uncle's arms and the hug each other. "Alice I am happy to see you again." Cross said with a smirk. "My my daddy's dead isn't he?" Alice said with a sob. "I'm sorry Alice but my brother is dead." Cross said with a sigh. Alice is seven her soul has shattered and it is up to Cross to fix it again.

"Alice I will be living with you for a while but for the next four months you will be staying with a friend of mine. I have to do something. The man should be here any minute now." As Cross said that there was a knock at the door and Cross went to answer the door with a little Alice behind him. Cross answered the door and a man with a black top hat answered the door. "Hello Marian, It's been a long time since I have seen you and Alice." Said the man

The man was wearing a top hat. He had black hair that was slicked back. He also had a thing black mustache. This man went by the name Mana Walker. "Mr. Mana!" Alice ran up and hugged the Walker. "Alice I see you remember me from when you were three and five." Mana said with a bright smile. "Hmm, were is Mr. Neah?" Alice said "oh yes I am very said to say but my brother Neah has died." Mana said with a sad tone of voice. Alice went to back. She came down stairs after she was done. She gave Cross a hug. "Alice I have something for you." Said Cross "Hnn, What is it?" Cross handed Alice a white golem that look almost exactly like his instead of the cross on the front of the golem it was a heart. "Its name is Tinteco." Said Cross as Tinteco flew out of his hands and on Alice's head. "It's time to go Alice" said Mana as he opened the door and the cold air hit my cheeks and we walk to the train station after Alice said her goodbyes to Cross with Tinteco on her head


End file.
